


Star Wars Soft Wars Chronological Timeline

by TessaDoesThings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaDoesThings/pseuds/TessaDoesThings
Summary: Because we have all been there.Obviously, this will be full of spoilers for Soft Wars. Fair Warning.(WIP) Designed as a resource to help authors.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Star Wars Soft Wars Chronological Timeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).



[ **First Encounters** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528188)

Author: Projie

Date: > 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Cody, Rex, Ponds, Bly, Wolffe

Summary: The Shebse meet Rex for the first time when Cody smuggles him into their dorm instead of supervising him while he runs laps in the rain on Kamino.

**[Five Blankets (And One Nap) - Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872899/chapters/60176998) **

Author: Projie

Date: > 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Bly, Rex + (Background) Cody, Ponds, Wolffe

Summary: Bly accepts that he likes Rex and wants him to be around on a regular basis, they take a nap together.

**[The Cadet Squad Secrecy Pact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543401) **

Author: Projie

Date: > 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Cody, Bly, Rex, Wolffe, Ponds, Alpha-17 + (Mentioned) Tala Shi (Projie's OC, Kaminoan), Gore (Projie's OC, CC), Fox, Gree,

Summary: 17 warns Cody about a surprise inspection, but Bly has just gotten a top-up of really rich Kaminoan Sweets. They scramble to get rid of the sweets but can't, so Bly attempts to flush the rest of them. Cody has a bad feeling about it.

**[A Prayer for Strength and Adversity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407009) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Cody, Wolffe + (Priority Chat) Fox, Ponds, Bly + (Important Appearance) Obi-Wan + (Background) Plo,

Summary: Cody lays eyes on Obi-Wan for the first time, Wolffe teases him relentlessly about how attractive said Jedi is. Fox creates the Kot tradition in Priority Chat, Cody meets and charms/is charmed by Obi-Wan.

**[The Mascot We Don't Deserve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430682) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: (Priority Chat) Ponds, Cody, Rex, Fox, Gree, 

Summary: Ponds adds Rex to the CC chat despite the protests of the Cody, Fox, and Gree. Rex wins them over.

**[Long Enough to See the Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644651) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Cody, Obi-Wan

Pairing: Cody/Obi-Wan

Summary: The very first morning after leaves Cody realizing just how deep in love he is with Obi-Wan. They figure out how to make their relationship work with a promise and understand that their dury comes first. Obi-Wan first gives a voice to Cody's desire to create his clan.

**[Regrettable Life Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478739) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Rex, Kix, Hardcase, + (Important Appearance) Jesse

Summary: Rex and Kix are woken in the middle of the night by Hardcase because Jesse has gotten his cog tattoo, but something has gone wrong and now his eye is swollen and in need of a medic. Neither Rex nor Kix are amused by any of this.

**[Serenity. Courage. Wisdom.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423080) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Kix, Rex, Jesse, Hardcase + (Priority Chat) Cody + (Mentioned) Anakin

Summary: Kix attends a gathering of Torrent Command where Rex vents about the things other Jedi have said about Anakin, who has just been assigned to the 501st. Cody lets Rex know that their battalions will be working together. Torrent decides Anakin is a Shiny Jedi, and then decide he doesn't sound so bad.

**[Medically Recommended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286684) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Kix, Coric, Stiches (Projie's OC, Medic), Rex, Anakin + (Mentioned) Cody

Summary: Kix's Jedi has a bad feeling about the Rishi Mission that Rex & Cody are about to undertake, so his fellow medics help him prepare for all the ways it could go wrong. They pack a medkit and several weapons, while teasing Stiches about their organization methods.

**[The Logistics of Inter-System Transit - Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425900/chapters/56145613) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Rex, Cutup, Fives + (Background) Anakin, Droidbait, Echo, Heavy

Summary: While playing a game with a tiny pink mythosaur, Rex attempts to figure out which of his troopers planted on him. He figures out the culprit and sets up a fitting punishment for getting caught. He Plans to plant it on Kix.

**[Logistics of Inter-System Transit - Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425900/chapters/56833996) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Kix, Jesse + (Important Appearance) Hevy + (Background) Echo, Fives, Cutup, Droidbait

Summary: After finding it planted on him, Kix has confiscated the Mythosaur. Domino retaliates by using a label maker to dramatically label every single thing in his & Jesse's quarters, instead of just taking the Mythosaur back. Kix agrees to return the pink thing in exchange for the label maker.

**[Just Gotten Taller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651674) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Cody, Rex + (Mentioned) Obi-Wan, Jaster Meerel, Jango Fett

Summary: Cody and Rex go to explore Concord Dawn for the first time, and hunt the jumpscares and treestalkers together while just hanging out and being brothers. Also, adrenaline.

[ **An Observation of a Captain outside his Native Environment** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443591)

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Jesse, Echo, Fives, + (Important Appearance) Rex, Kit Fisto

Pairings: Rex/Kit Fisto

Summary: Jesse, Echo and Fives watch as Rex meets Kit for the first time. Kit is shirtless. This makes it difficult for Rex to words good. Jesse sweeps into to rescue Rex, only to promptly sentence him to a date with Kit.

**[Trials of Mastery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456899) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Anakin, Rex, + (Important Appearance) Ahsoka + (Background) Kix

Summary: Rex helps Anakin figure out where to go from here, now that he's been assigned a padawan.

**[Readiness Assessments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477980) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Cody, Obi-Wan, Grey, Depa, Mace + (Background) Plo, + (Mentioned) Ahsoka, Torrent, Wolffe, Rex, Kix + (Implied) Caleb/Kanan

Summary: After meeting Torrent's Padawan, Wave Company has drawn up a proposal to prepare their battalion for a padawan, and are now presenting it to the council. Cody and Ponds watch as Mace Windu visibly gives up, but Depa is 100% on board for this. 

**[Cover Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509630) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Barris, Gree, Mack (Projie's OC, Green), + (Background) Decker (Projie's OC, Green), Pickup (Projie's OC, Green), + (Mentioned) Grey, 

Summary: Barris has lost her head covering in battle, leading to an overload of sensations in the force. She comes back to it inside with Gree, who holds her and talks while turning a spare set of blacks into a new head covering. He bitches about having to go to Wave Company for the Padawan manual, and the rest of Green stands guard while not looking at Barris. None of them do.

[ **The Logistics of Inter-System Transit - Chapter 2** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425900/chapters/56145613)

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex + (Background) Kix, Hardcase, Jesse, Echo, Attie, Droidbait, Cutup

Summary: Anakin has recruited the Vode to help him train his padawan. Rex has designed an exercise involving deciding the participants in half and then having half shoot gffa-nerf guns at her while the others carry her around. (And thus, murderball is born.) This is, despite Ahsoka's protests, actual training.

**[The Logistics of Inter-System Transit - Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425900/chapters/56378356) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Jesse, Ahsoka, Fives + (Mentioned) Cody, Bly, Quinlan Vos,

Summary: Jesse has been fending his Vod away from the officer's lounge where Ahsoka is doing her homework on cultures. Fives is in there anyway and is teaching her about Vode Culture, including the Kark-you-Kindly, Yessir, and Get-Out-Of-My-Face salutes. Jesse steps in to teach her how to curse.

**[Rise to Grace - Chapters 1 & 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472115/chapters/56273227) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Notable Characters: Rex, Anakin || Rex, Anakin, Jesse

Summary: In the wake of when Anakin and Ahsoka threw Rex off the giant wall in the middle of a battle, Rex has trouble with heights. He and Anakin manage to have a healthy conversation about it. || Anakin reassures Rex as they are onboard a dropship before a battle, telling him his parachute has been double-checked, then proposes the idea of jetpacks to Jesse.

**[Art of Bajur - Chapters 1 & 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459539/chapters/56237218) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Characters: Rex, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody + (Mentioned) Ahsoka || Rex, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody, 

Summary: While in a discussion, Obi-Wan notices Anakin fiddling with a build-your-own-droid kit, and asks about it. Anakin becomes defensive but manages to use HAC tactics to calm down and explain that Rex is helping him use them as a moving meditation. Cody is suitably impressed by Rex teaching Anakin said tactics. || Anakin and Rex present Cody with a gift - two droids that Anakin built to help him manage Obi-Wan. Widget collects Obi-Wan's lost robes, and Gizmo his lightsaber. 

**[Equipment Requisitioning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698408) **

Author: Projie

Date: 22 BBY

Characters: (Priority Chat) Wolffe, Bly, Cody, Ponds, Rex, Bacara + (Mentioned) Sinker, + (Implied) Hardcase

Summary: Torrent has new jetpacks. Wolffe attempts to get some for the Wolfpack, and Bly wants them for Star, only to discover there are no new jetpacks, torrent is using unsanctioned equipment. Again. The Bouncy Bombs are mentioned for the first time.

**[What to Expect When You're Done Expecting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539966) **

Author: Projie

Date: 23 BBY

Characters: Bly, Grey, Rex, Waxer, Wolffe, Gree, Shaak Ti + (Mentioned) Caleb, Styles, Ahsoka, Numa, Barris, Plo, Sinker, Comet, Ponds, Cody

Summary: Bly has just got back to Coruscant after nearly a year of missions straight. He goes out drinking with his Vode, only to discover that it's become moan-about-your-padawan time. He watches it like a speeder crash until Shaak Ti shows up to ask Bly why cadets are getting their feet stuck in toilets. Cody has broken a pact of silence to tell Shaak to ask him. Bly is ready to plan a murder. They all complain about Porgpox together.

**[And Your Quiver Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575927) **

Author: Projie

Date: 23 BBY

Characters: Rex, Ahsoka + (Important Appearance) Barriss

Summary: While Rex is baking a pie, Ahsoka comes into the kitchen and climbs onto Rex's back. She vents about how Barriss has been avoiding her, and she and Rex discuss how to properly apologize for something you don't know you did. It turns out that Barriss just has a crush on Ahsoka, and Rex gets Ahsoka to eat almost a whole serving of fruit.

**[Logistics of Inter-System Transit - Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425900/chapters/56374504) **

Author: Projie

Date: 23 BBY

Notable Characters: Jesse, Tup, Dogma, Fives, Echo, Droidbait, Cutup, Hevy + (Mentioned) Rex, Kix, Anakin, Shifty (Projie's OC, Engineer) Tinker (Projie's Oc, Engineer)

Summary: Jesse, while wandering the underbelly of the Resolute, bemoaning his officer status, and drinking alcohol from Engineering's secret still, comes across Domino + Dogma helping Tup do his hair by illicitly tapping into Engineering's illicit pipeline for their illicit still.

**[The Homefront is its Own Battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444701) **

Author: Projie

Date: 23 BBY

Notable Characters: Ponds, Fox, Blockade (Projie's OC, CG)

Summary: Ponds wants to recruit Blockade, and attempts to bribe him with caf. Fox objects. Violently. Blockade ignores them and keeps answering the phone, other than a warning about getting blood on his new red carpet.

**[Experiential Learning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493478) **

Author: Projie

Date: 23 BBY

Notable Characters: Tup, Fives + (Important Mention) Rex

Summary: Tup and Fives are given a mission. To go into a mall and pick up more droid starter kits for Anakin. Rex has given Tup mission lead, but Tup would really rather Fives take it instead. Fives convinces Tup he can do it.

**[Behold, a Gentle Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527684) **

Author: Projie

Date: 23 BBY

Notable Characters: Kix, Anakin, Quinlan, Cody, Obi-Wan

Summary: Kix finds out that Anakin was a slave when the council asks him to help Quinlan Voss prepare to go undercover as a freed slave. Kix disassociates, Cody calms him down, he has a conversation about belonging to the Vode with Anakin. Kix vows to connect better with the 501st

**[Fear the Wise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558722) [ Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558722) **

Author: Projie

Date: 23 BBY

Notable Characters: Cody, Obi-Wan + (Important Mention) Quinlan, Anakin

Summary: In the wake of discovering Anakin was a slave, Cody talks with his lover about how he discovered this information, about what the council asked Anakin to do. He offers an explanation or an apology, and Obi-Wan chooses the explanation. In the wake of that, Cody admits that when the Vode leave, they will take Anakin with them. Obi-Wan is welcome, but not expected the same way.

**[Sea in a Storm - Chapters 1 &](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766289/chapters/57085330) [ 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766289/chapters/57085330) **

Author: Projie

Date: 23 BBY

Notable Characters: Rex, Anakin + (Mentioned) Cody, Kix || Rex, Anakin, Kix

Summary: Rex is destroying himself beating up on training droids. He doesn't want to go back to sleep, to have nightmares of Anakin suffering different forms of slavery. Anakin attempts to help by stopping him || Anakin steps in to help Rex while Rex is in crisis, but has never been properly trained on what crisis is or how to deal with it. Rex and Kix explain the basics of it.


End file.
